teafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Fandyllic
action=history}} History Welcome Hi, welcome to WikiTea! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Tableeditlink page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 16:48, July 29, 2011 Admin privileges Can the range of admin duties be divided up between several people? Jackiespeel 20:48, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Of course. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 29 Jul 2011 2:04 PM Pacific How to help Could you do the more technical bits please. Jackiespeel 20:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, but it would help if you could adopt the wiki and make me an admin (sysop). Until then, just tell me what you want and I'll see if I can do it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 31 Jul 2011 9:54 AM Pacific :: I have been made an admin of the wiki - how do I set up a sysop? Jackiespeel 20:35, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Categories How does one set up categories (probably {type) - different types of tea or tisane, including the category of leaf, (country) of origin, (company), (person) - with a significant role in connection with tea)? Jackiespeel 16:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) List of tea companies Hi Fandy! Cannot the page at List of tea companies be automatically generated simply by using categories. In fact, could not the category be Category:List of tea companies? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 09:55, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Whichever is convenient - and so long as the list page allows entries which do not yet have articles for them. Jackiespeel 10:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::You can't have a list automatically generated without having articles to populate the list. Also you'd probably use Category:Tea companies for your list. You could make stubs with just a category, if you want to pre-populate the list, though. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Aug 2011 10:15 AM Pacific :::Fandy, what about this new DynamicPageList stuff? Could that be useful for List of tea companies? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 17:29, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, you would use DPL or DPLForum ( tag). On this wiki, full DPL is not installed, but I'll experiment with DPLForum which is installed. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Aug 2011 2:45 PM Pacific :::::I made a test page at List of tea companies/Current that is a dynamically generated list. Unfortunately, there is a bug in the editor so it wipes out the tag stuff every time you try to edit the page, so don't try to edit it until Wikia fixes the bug (which I just reported). -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Aug 2011 3:03 PM Pacific (outdent) Do you think that we should turn on the new editor then? Perhaps the bug won’t be in the new RTE. Also, did you ask staff to activate full DPL? As I understand it, one only has to ask. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 00:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. By the way, I used QuickPreview while doing this edit and it worked fine. — SpikeToronto 00:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'll have to see if this bug is in the new editor too. No point in asking to turn it on if it is in the new one also. As for full DPL, I'd rather not turn it on unless it is truly needed. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Aug 2011 5:07 PM Pacific ::The new editor we can turn on ourselves at . Also, is there any downside to having DPL turned on even if we don’t use it much at first. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 00:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I will see if the bug exists on another wiki with the new editor turned on. Jackiespeel should really decide if this wiki should have the new editor or not. I consider myself a "guest admin". :::Full DPL's only drawback is that it is much more complicated than DPLForum and could represent a negligible performance hit when turned on. If it seems to be needed, it should definitely be turned on, but I've only seen a few cases where that is true. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Aug 2011 5:31 PM Pacific I am non-technical in these matters, and there are only three of us, and not yet 100 pages. Are there any comments on busier wikis? Jackiespeel 11:15, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I am not quite certian what is happening with the company category tag - other companies get added at the bottom of the article: if this is how it is 'meant to work' restore the tag. Jackiespeel 15:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, so the editor bug was fixed, but I found out that DPLForum will not sort automatically by name, so I switch the list to a sortable table so you can sort the list by name. :Try adding back the categories to companies and look at the list again. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 2 Sep 2011 3:15 PM Pacific Will do - not at my usual computer. Jackiespeel 12:30, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Quotations Nice touch! — SpikeToronto 07:38, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :The empty space seemed to be calling to be filled in. I may make the quotations rotate at some point. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 18 Sep 2011 9:18 AM Pacific Could something be developed for the main page using Tea quotations and the 'random plot generator' (as found using your favourite browser)? Jackiespeel 21:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :A method to randomly pick quotations from Tea quotations could be developed, but it would most likely make that page difficult to edit without screwing up the quotes on the main page. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 20 Sep 2011 10:43 PM Pacific ::So we’ll have to lock it. Anyone who wants a quote added and is not a sysop, can put it on the talkpage and flag it with a template akin to w:c:admintools:Template:Edit protected. Then a sysop can insert it into the quote rotation. What do you think? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 08:09, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :::It was a passing thought (some things are more difficult, or easier, than it looks to someone not directly involved in the setting up thereof). When there are enough quotes perhaps a 'quote or two of the month' on the main page. Jackiespeel 09:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll give it a try in the next few days. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 21 Sep 2011 7:41 AM Pacific Wikia.css edits Thanks for getting rid of the gray. I hadn't gotten back to it. — SpikeToronto 09:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) News on WikiTea Fandy, would you be able to add to the News on WikiTea section on the mainpage a section for forums? I just created a new forum — Forum:MessageWall — and it does not appear on the front page anywhere. I would like us to be able to drive traffic to the forums, but do not know how to set it up. I figured the best man for the job is you since you seem to have a knack for this sort of thing. Would you be able to help? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 23:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) How do you do it? You created a page that shows, in reverse chronological order, all the pages that were edited in the "List of tea companies" category. How do you do it? I'd like to put some similar table pages in some Wikis I run. Ideally, this should be set up as a template, so I can simply put in the category name and generate the page. I tried to copy your logic with "List of tea companies" simply replaced by } but it simply did not do the job. (see this page, and if you can tell me why it went wrong, please do.) -- BruceG 15:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the explanation. It makes the feature less useful, but I guess I have to work around it. -- BruceG 02:07, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Background I did suggest a colour change a while back - mainly for legibility purposes. Is that what you are referring to? Jackiespeel (talk) 10:24, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Mostly the wordmark change. I like its simplicity, but it could be better quality. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 24 Jan 2013 9:44 AM Pacific Guided tour questions Hi Fandyllic! I am writing a guided tour on hot Fall Drink trends, that will go live on October 23. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering a few questions to be featured in the article! (Here is an example) #What are your favorite drinks for Fall? #Do you think there are any hot drinks that are going to be trendy this Fall? (non alcoholic and alcoholic) (example: pumpkin or cinnamon drinks) #What are your favorite sections on the Tea Wiki? #Are there any Fall recipes, types of tea, or anything else drink-related that you've seen that you don't think many other people have heard of? Thanks so much for your help! Let me know if you have any questions. Best, Asnow89 1. What are your favorite drinks for Fall? A good cup of hot tea. I've been drinking a mix of Darjeeling and Assam with no milk. 2. Do you think there are any hot drinks that are going to be trendy this Fall? (non alcoholic and alcoholic) (example: pumpkin or cinnamon drinks) Peet's Coffee in the U.S. has already completely sold out of its promotional Maple Latté! I didn't even get to try one! I think it appeared in mid-September 2013. I have tried their Pumpkin Latté which is very good. My wife loves the Pumpkin Latté although she is primarily a tea drinker also. 3. What are your favorite sections on the Tea Wiki? I really like the Black tea page, since that is the type of tea I drink most. 4. Are there any Fall recipes, types of tea, or anything else drink-related that you've seen that you don't think many other people have heard of? Some tips I would give would be: * If you haven't tried chai lattés, they would probably be a really good Fall drink. I like them any time, but they can be a little sweet and some of the spices might be surprising to some tea drinkers. * Another good tea to try would be a black tea with cardamom. Sometimes it is called afghan tea, persian tea or turkish tea. You get the idea of the regions where they like it. * Look for teas in small ethnic markets (Chinese, Indian, Middle Eastern, etc.). I found a great, reasonably priced Darjeeling in a red can that is my new favorite. Don't be afraid to try out teas that you can't read the writing on! ::-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 15 Oct 2013 4:57 PM Pacific :::Thank you so much for your detailed responses!! I will send you a link next week when the blog post is posted. ::::Wow! :O I can’t even come up with answers, and Fandy writes this great response! :) — SpikeToronto 05:02, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Talkback: SpikeToronto — SpikeToronto 05:05, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Monobook logo Hi Fandy! I uploaded a copy of the Oasis wordmark to File:Wiki.png so as to use it in Monobook. Turns out it’s too big and doesn’t fit the space and isn’t resized by the mediawiki software. Would you be able to resize it? Or better yet, do you have another logo that would work for WikiTea’s Monobook skin? Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 07:05, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :I can quickly rework the logo for Monobook, but I'm not sure when. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Oct 2013 11:08 AM Pacific ::That would be great. Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 22:10, October 23, 2013 (UTC) It has been reported - but can you restore the corner image to the Monobook version of http://voynichlanguage.wikia.com/wiki/Voynich_Language_Model_Wiki (and if you can suggest a suitable image for the http://voynich.wikia.com/wiki/Voynich_manuscript_Wiki) Jackiespeel (talk) 22:11, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Fall drinks article Hey Fandyllic! Here is the fall drinks article if you wanted to take a look! Thanks again for participating :) Talkback: SpikeToronto #2 — SpikeToronto 16:56, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Categories question Looking through the categories list - what does Category:Shortcut box first parameter needs fixing need doing to it? Jackiespeel (talk) 17:16, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :I have no idea. I changed the template to only add the category when it is transcluded and not on itself. I also added a way to suppress the category. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 19 Nov 2015 11:43 AM Pacific ::Thanks. Any others that need tweaking? (will tidy up the semi-duplicates and others myself). Jackiespeel (talk) 22:41, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Black tea Can you check that the article has been properly reverted to your last version please. Jackiespeel (talk) 16:29, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks - the person who edited it last knows what they are looking for :) Jackiespeel (talk) 19:00, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Wanted templates If you could 'deal with' (whichever way you think relevant) some of the templates on the 'Wanted pages' list I will do some of the other wanteds. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:42, November 18, 2017 (UTC) :Or if there is a 'square brackets set up' that effectively redirects to the relevant Wikia/Wikipedia pages I can paste into the relevant Tea Wiki pages where the templates are mentions I would do it myself. Jackiespeel (talk) 11:06, November 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Basically - is there any 'quick, not particular technical way' of dealing with the wanted list templates (so I can get round to developing the actual wanted articles)? Jackiespeel (talk) 10:15, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :::No. This wiki is littered with badly copied Wikipedia templates. You either fix them or comment out a bunch of stuff, so the Wanted Pages stuff goes away. Many of these templates won't even work right without massive work. Personally, I would rip them all out and replace the ones used with simplified versions. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 21 Nov 2017 10:42 AM Pacific ::::SpikeToronto created most of them and he has gone. ::::Are any of the templates or the pages from which they link actually necessary on Tea Wiki? Do I delete the whole lot bag and baggage - or just paste a redirect to http://templates.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Templates? (Or any suitable equivalent.) ::::I am not a user of templates (or there are none for which I presently have a use) - but don't wish to cause 'theoretical template-using contributors' more work than necessary. Jackiespeel (talk) 19:28, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::As I said - I am not a templater - why I am asking :) Jackiespeel (talk) 23:30, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Articles Are you doing 'a general updating/tidying up' or just a particular selection? Just so that we don't tangle each other's activities up. Jackiespeel (talk) 11:03, December 20, 2017 (UTC) As I said, mainly coordination. Jackiespeel (talk) 11:05, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Overlapping articles There are pages for Tea garden, Tea gardens and Pleasure garden. Which should be the page to which the other two redirect? Jackiespeel (talk) 10:33, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. I think all relevant information has been transferred. Jackiespeel (talk) 23:20, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Tea Types Was just giving the IP time to develop on their ideas. :) Jackiespeel (talk) 09:19, March 29, 2018 (UTC) :If they had done a better job with the first draft (like linebreaks or a new section), I would have given them more time too. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 29 Mar 2018 1:44 PM Pacific London wiki question Any ideas as to where this contributor could be redirected to? Jackiespeel (talk) 21:54, March 29, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean... The images on that user page are from Dragon City wiki, if that helps. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 29 Mar 2018 3:57 PM Pacific ::Just seeing whether there was somewhere else the poster could be directed to or whether it was some form of spam. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:29, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Question In view of the IP's comment on English Breakfast Tea - would it be possible to have a 'most liked' and 'least liked' tea tick-box set up? I am not wiki-technical enough to set it up but could add extra entries once it is set up.. Jackiespeel (talk) 08:58, April 17, 2018 (UTC) :Something that would keep eg the above mentioned IP happy rather than adding slightly disruptive postings. Jackiespeel (talk) 18:08, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Coffee wiki I just swapped admin rights with the host administrator - so best discuss it with him. Jackiespeel (talk) 18:41, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Candidates for deletion I presume 'obvious duplicates (whether or not arising from typos etc and variant inclusion of punctuation marks)' and the 'look at my nuisances' are not included in the one week cooling off period. Jackiespeel (talk) 09:08, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :Feel free to edit that note or remove it. It was just part of the original page I copied. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 18 Jul 2018 8:34 AM Pacific ::The 'Automatic deletions' (such as those above) is actually a different category to 'Candidates for deletion' - which (for this and a number of other wikis) will probably consist of 'things started and then abandoned' and some companies which cannot now be identified. Jackiespeel (talk) 09:21, July 20, 2018 (UTC) :::I meant material that is 'obviously off-wiki and irrelevant', spam postings and similar, where there is no need to discuss whether or not to delete it. On the Wikia wikis that I am involved in there is fairly little that falls into the delete-on-sight category - but there are a number of 'articles started in the expectation of future development but abandoned/not taken up.' Jackiespeel (talk) 09:13, July 21, 2018 (UTC) 'Hints to contributors' Where on the Main Page could there be a (link to a) list of key points to contributors - eg write a brief article rather than merely link to the website, and that 'mere links to selling sites and similar' (ie no actual information) will be deleted. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:40, August 11, 2018 (UTC) :Above Polls on the right column of the Main page should be noticeable enough. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11 Aug 2018 5:04 PM Pacific ::Could you set something up - I do not wish to dislocate the layout. ::I am not against companies creating their own pages (but some do need rewriting) - and non-historical companies 'having a website' rather than passing mentions a reasonable minimum requirement? Jackiespeel (talk) 09:16, August 13, 2018 (UTC) :::I would prefer you write something up and I'll try to figure a good way to integrate into the main page. It is your idea after all. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 13 Aug 2018 11:33 AM Pacific ::::For starters Conventions on Tea Wiki - needs developing somewhat :) Jackiespeel (talk) 09:54, August 17, 2018 (UTC) :::::If you link up/integrate the two conventions pages (and make use of anything on https://hungary-1956.wikia.com/wiki/Site_administration_templates that is relevant - how do I 'decommission' anything that is unlikely to be used on that wiki until it is actually needed? Jackiespeel (talk) 09:06, August 22, 2018 (UTC) In popular culture Should it be 'Tea in popular culture' - to go with 'Tea in the Wikiverse? Jackiespeel (talk) 08:56, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Main Page Slider Is the IP's contribution OK (as I am not familiar with the slider aspect). Jackiespeel (talk) 09:40, December 11, 2018 (UTC) :It wasn't actually a slider change, just minor vandalism. I reverted it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11 Dec 2018 9:16 AM Pacific ::As it was not obvious vandalism better to ask someone who knows better :) ::There is a case for something on the Tea in the Wikiverse page noting some of the wikis that did exist at various times (whether or not the actual links are included). Jackiespeel (talk) 11:35, December 12, 2018 (UTC) :::Is there a good reason to list wikis that don't exist anymore? It doesn't seem to be useful information. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Dec 2018 11:20 AM Pacific ::::Originally the intention was to encourage adoption (or re-creation) of the wikis in question, and then to have a historical record of 'the wikis that were' (as I have historical interests). Perhaps something along the lines of 'There were wikis on (topics)' with links to the current Tea Wiki pages would be the most convenient solution. Jackiespeel (talk) 18:49, December 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::Well, putting some text telling people why old wikis are listed is better than keeping them around and expecting them to figure out why they are still listed. As for historical info, that doesn't seem terribly useful. You can add stuff back, but if you want to encourage some action you should be explicit about it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 13 Dec 2018 12:07 PM Pacific Templates If you wish to edit them on the other wikis I am involved with, feel free. Jackiespeel (talk) 09:07, May 1, 2019 (UTC) I think the main issue is that the wiki has gone into 'ticking over mode' with occasional bursts of interest with resultant inconsistencies. Jackiespeel (talk) 09:31, August 16, 2019 (UTC)